Lunatic Blue
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Ciel tergila-gila pada segala hal yang berwarna biru. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia jadi suka warna merah? Warning : OOC abiz, mengandung plesetan yang saking melesetnya ampe nggak nyambung! Gaje.


**DISCLAIMER** : Saya yang ngarang Kuroshit- eh! Jangan lempar saya! Iya, iya! Yang ngarang Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso, ding!

**WARNING** : OOC abiz, AU, mengandung plesetan yang saking keplesetnya ampe nggak nyambung!

Saya mulai merasa kehilangan sense of humor saya, nih!

But i hope u **ENJOY THIS**!

* * *

**XXX**

**LUNATIC BLUE**

**XXX**

Ciel Phantomhive menyukai biru. Sangat suka cenderung gila. Dia memuja langit cerah di siang hari dan mengagumi _dark blue_ di malam hari. Dia cuma memakai benda-benda berwarna biru mulai dari anting, baju, tas, sepatu, sumpit (?), sampai _underwear_-nya pun biru. Dia juga cuma mau makan diatas rumput kalo tiker pikniknya kotak-kotak biru-biru *lha? Satu warna itumah!*

Dia rajin keramas supaya warna rambutnya yang biru lebih kinclong dari warna kelabunya. Dia cuma suka dengerin musik _blues_ *apa hubungannya?*. Tontonan kesukaannya adalah salah satu acara dari stasiun TV Nikadalion yang judulnya "Blue's Juice". Itu, loh! Yang ceritanya anjing yang suka ninggalain jejak kaki supaya kita bisa nebak dia lagi bikin jus apa.

Buat liburan nanti, dia udah ngerengek-rengek ke papanya supaya liburan ke Indonesia aja. Soalnya dia penasaran banget sama tempat di Jakarta yang namanya Lebak Blue's. Soal pendidikan, dia juga cuma mau sekolah di sekolah yang seragamnya biru. Hari dimana warna biru nggak dipake seperti hari Rabu dan Jumat, yang pake warna merah, dia selalu absen.

Tadinya dia sempet mau ngecat kulitnya yang pucet kaya E-duet Moellen, vampir ganteng dari film Tulalit, jadi biru *plesetan maksa*. Tapi batal gara-gara dia ngeliat film kantor kotak a.k.a _box office_ 'Apa Ntar'. Males aja kalo gara-gara itu dia dikirim ke planet Pan ada Dora. Hutan mulu! Ntar disana nggak ada sinyal buat hp _blueberry_-nya *inget, dia suka biru*. Terus ntar dia nggak bisa nge-tut di www tutier dot com lagi, dong! Ogah lah yaw!

Ada satu hal yang bikin dia penasaran abis. Tapi ortu-nya nggak mau ngasih yang satu itu. Dia juga heran kenapa. Padahal biasanya apapun yang dia mau, mereka pasti bakal langsung kasih. Sumpah! Dia jadi penasaran abis. _Blue film_ itu kayak apaaaaa?

Pokoknya kebiasaannya aneh, deh! Karena itulah dia dijuluki Pangeran Biru. Biar singkat biasa dipanggil Paru. Karena dia anak dari salah satu donatur sekolah, nggak ada yang berani protes sama tingkahnya yang seenak jidatnya itu. Motto mereka buat ngadepin Ciel cuma satu.

_Que sera-sera_

Kalo nggak salah ada lagunya juga yang dipake buat _theme song_ iklan semen. Gini nih lagunya.

Suara serak-serak

Selalu huachim-huachim

Terus batuk-batuk

Jadi uhuk-uhuk

Eh, eh, eh! Salah! Salah! Kok jadi iklan obat sakit batuk bertahap! Berdahak, ding! Ah, daripada tambah ngaco, mendingan lanjut!

Sampai akhirnya, guru Literatur Bahasa yang baru dan dipercaya untuk merangkap jadi guru BP sementara, *guru BP yang asli cuti karena lagi sibuk ngedata populasi kutu di rambutnya**Yaikh!*, mulai ngerasa nggak nyaman.

Gimana nggak? Dibuku absennya mejeng nama Ciel Phantomhive, tapi udah sebulan dia ngajar, nggak pernah sekalipun dia ketemu dengan anak itu. Ya, iyalah! Orang pelajarannya setiap Rabu ama Jumat! Begonya, kenapa dia nggak nyari tuh bocah waktu hari Senin, Selasa, sama Kamis, sih? OOC kamu parah banget sih! *Ditusuk garpu ma Sebas. Ditusuk tombak ma readers*

Dari gosip yang dia denger sih, yang namanya Ciel itu dijuluki sama anak-anak lain sebagai Paru si gila biru. Saking penasarannya, akhirnya Sebastian sang guru baru bertanya ke Kepala Sekolah. Tapi…

"Hihihi! Kau mau menanyakan tentang Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya sang Kepala Sekolah aneh yang kini duduk diatas meja, pake gaun item panjang kayak Mak Lampir, terus matanya ilang ketutupan poni _silver_-nya. Di mejanya sih tulisannya Prof. Dr. Undertaker, M.M, tapi tingkahnya kayak orang _Under Pressure_ alias stres.

"Benar, Mr. Undertaker!" jawab Sebastian meskipun dia rada nggak percaya sama ini orang.

"Kalau begitu, berikan saya lawakan terbaik!" Sebastian _sweatdrop_.

"La-lawakan?" tanyanya cengo.

"Iya! TV di rumah saya lagi rusak jadi saya nggak bisa ngeliat lawakannya Soele di Opera Van Jepara, deh! Saya rindu sama lawakan segar! Hihihi!"

'Emangnya dia kira gue tukang lawak? Enak aja! Mendingan gue nanya orang yang lebih beres!'

"Saya tidak jadi bertanya. Saya permisi dulu!" Undertaker cuma bisa melongo sambil menatap kepergian Sebastian.

"Lho? Kok nggak jadi ngelawak? Huwaaaa! Saya mau Soele!" reparasi aja TV-nya, Pak!

_**Back to Sebas***_

"Duh, bertanya pada siapa lagi, ya?" Sebastian jalan di koridor lantai 2 sambil mikir. Sepanjang perjalanan, tanpa sadar dia udah nubruk 3 tong sampah, nginjek 2 anak orang plus seribu anak semut, turun ke lantai 1 lewat jendela, dan sekarang udah berdiri anteng di ruang BP. Masih mikir. Deuh, segitu seriusnya…

Tiba-tiba satu sosok berkelebat didepannya. Sosok yang cukup cerdas untuk ditanya kelihatannya. Tapi…

"Apa? Ciel Phantomhive?" jengit sosok itu. William. Sebastian sih belom pernah ngeliat guru yang satu ini, tapi orang ini pasti guru deh! Rambutnya aja rapi jali. Terus kacamatanya udah kayak orang intelek. Pake jas, lagi! Kalo yang ini profesor sih Sebastian percaya.

"Aduh! Mana gue tau!" jawabnya.

"Masa sih Anda tidak tahu?" Sebastian maksa.

"Sumpah deh! Orang itu bukan urusan gue! Nyebelin banget sih lo! Dasar ib-!"

"Woi! Peran gue disini bukan itu! Akting lo payah banget sih!" protes Sebastian. Setujuuuu!

"Oh iya!" William merengut nggak ikhlas.

"Jadi peran lo disini apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan gaya bahasa gaulnya.

"Nih!" William ngeluarin senjata guntingnya dan sengaja ngarahin ke Sebastian. Weits! Untung Sebastian berhasil menghindar.

"Woi! Kan udah gue bilang peran gue disini itu bukan iblis! Otomatis elo juga bukan shinigami, woi!" protes Sebastian kesal.

"Siapa bilang gue shinigami! Orang gue tukang rumput!" William betulin kacamatanya sambil megang gunting -rumputnya(?)- kayak megang tongkat. Sebastian langsung ngakak.

"Wahahaha! Jadi tukang rumput aja pake acara pake jas segala! Gaya lo! Ahahaha!" jidat William kedut-kedut gara-gara diketawain musuh bebuyutannya itu. Tadinya dia mau gunting leher iblis item itu, tapi berhubung udah dipelototin Nekochan selaku sang sutradara, dia melengos pergi.

Nekochan : Ayo Sebas! Serius lagi! Serius!

Sebastian langsung ambil sikap sempurna. Mulai lagi dengan gaya mikir gajenya. Dia lanjutin lagi perjalanannya dan…BRUK! Lagi-lagi dia nabrak anak orang. Untungnya kali ini dia ngeh.

"Aduh, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menolong anak malang yang terjengkang itu.

"Aduh! Kalo jalan liat-liat, dong!" omel anak itu setelah berhasil berdiri. Sebastian memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama.

"Gyaaa! Celana gue! Celana gue jadi kotor! Warnanya nggak biru lagi! Huwaa!" tangis anak itu tiba-tiba. Sebastian heran sambil merhatiin bagian mana dari celana anak itu yang nggak berwarna biru. Yaelah! Timbang kena debu setitik aja nangisnya udah kejer begitu. Eh? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan anak ini…

"Kamu…Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel berenti nangis. Cengo mandangin orang aneh yang bajunya serba item itu.

'Item? Ih, nggak banget deh! Emang masih zaman, apa?' pikir Ciel dalam hati.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya anak itu curiga. Takut-takut kalo nih orang mau ngeracunin dia supaya jadi suka warna item juga.

"Ah! Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Guru BP. Mari ikut saya ke ruang BP. Saya mau bicara sehubungan dengan ketidakhadiranmu setiap Rabu dan Jumat terutama saat jam pelajaran saya!" jelas Sebastian.

"Lha? Emang situ guru? Bukannya pemban- eph!" Sebastian langsung bekep mulut anak itu sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil celingak-celinguk, kiri-kanan, atas-bawah, depan-belakang. Eh, maaf ya kepanjangan. Abis belajar antonim saya!

"Wei! Itu mah skenario yang laen! Yang laeeen! Duh…wibawa saya jadi guru bisa jatuh kalau sedikit-sedikit harus ketemu sama orang-orang kayak gini!" katanya gregetan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dengan mulut masih dibekep, Ciel dilarikan ke ruang BP. Wah, itu sih lebih menjatuhkan wibawa lagi, Sebas! Ntar kamu disangka penculik anak, lho!

Di ruang BP.

"Aduh! Udah deh! Nggak usah ribet! Kayaknya guru yang ribet tuh cuma kamu doang, deh!" protes Ciel.

"Saya punya tanggung jawab sebagai guru BP, Ciel!" Ciel memeletkan lidahnya yang…ya ampun! Warnanya biru! Maklum, abis minum Fan*a Blue, sih!

"Oke! Saya mau diajak ngomong kalo kamu bisa jawab tebak-tebakan dari saya!" tantang Ciel. Sebastian garuk-garuk kepala. Anak edan! Tapi mau nggak mau…

"Oke!"

"Nih, ya! Luki-luki apa yang bisa bikin situ miskin?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian naikin alis.

Luki? Lukijan? Lukira anak onta? Lukito anak tetangga? Wah, apa ya jawabannya?

"Nggak tau!" jawab Sebastian pada akhirnya.

"Ah, payah! Yang bener, lukirimin beras seratus ton ke rumah gue! Kan mahal, tuh! Pasti loe langsung miskin. Hahahaha!" Sebastian jadi khawatir. Kan dia nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Ciel, berarti tuh bocah nggak bakal mau diajak ngomong, dong! Tapi dia beruntung. Ciel malah keasyikan ngasih tebakan.

"Nih, ya! Sekali lagi! Ini adalah tebakan yang paliiiiiiing sulit. Kalo yang gampang kayak tadi aja nggak bisa, pasti yang ini lebih nggak bisa lagi. Terus…biarin gue cao, ya!" Sebastian langsung ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Dia harus bisa menjawab yang ini.

"Luki-luki apa yang jadi _masterpiece_-nya Leonardo Da Vinci, Monalisa!" tanya Ciel dengan pedenya. Sebastian melongo. Ah, jangan-jangan ini jebakan. Masa jawabannya segampang itu! Tapi emangnya ada lagi yang laen? Akhirnya Sebastian ngejawab sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Lukisan?" tanyanya ragu. Sekarang Ciel yang melongo.

"Ha? Kamu bisa? Kamu bisaaaa? Tidak mungkiiiiiin! Itu kan pertanyaan tebak-tebakanku yang paling susaaaaah! Bokap gue aja nggak bisa!" aduh, Nekochan nggak tau deh si Ciel ini lebay, geblek, atau lagi stres *dibakar Ciel*.

"Baiklah, kamu mau ngomong apaan?" tanya Ciel setelah tenang. Sebastian tidak membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah masuk saat pelajaran saya? Begitu terus setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat. Untung sekarang Kamis dan bapak bisa bertemu denganmu" kata Sebastian.

"Ha? Kenapa? Ya karena di hari itu seragamnya warna merah! Saya cuma mau pake seragam biru! Titik!" jawab Ciel. Sebastian ber-oh kecil. Ternyata gosip itu benar.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu suka biru sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Ya karena darah gue warnanya biru lah!" jawab Ciel sewot ampe kembali ngomong dengan gaya bahasa gue elo-nya lagi. Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi.

"Warna darahmu biru? Serius?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya! Semua orang bilang gue itu keturunan darah biru! Da-rah bi-ru!"

"Terus kamu pikir warna darahmu benar-benar biru?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Ya iyalah! Emangnya apa lagi?" jawaban Ciel bikin Sebastian geleng-geleng kepala. Ampun deh! Nilai bahasa anak ini pasti ancur banget. Masa darah biru aja dia nggak tau maksudnya? Tapi…wajar sih! Kan dia emang nggak pernah masuk pas pelajaran Literatur Bahasa!

"Mari bertaruh dengan bapak! Warna darahmu itu merah sama seperti orang lain. Darah biru itu hanya ungkapan. Artinya keturunan bangsawan. Bukan berarti darahmu warnanya biru!" kata Sebastian.

"Uapa! Emangnya lo pikir gue segitu begonya sampe nggak tau mana yang bener? *emang!*"

"Jadi mau bertaruh tidak? Atau…kau takut?" tantang Sebastian. Ciel naik darah.

"Oke! Siapa takut! Kalo gue yang bener, elo harus pergi jauh-jauh dari sekolah ini!" seru Ciel.

"Baik. Kalau bapak yang menang, kamu harus masuk setiap mata pelajaran Bapak!"

"_Deal_!" mereka berjabatan tangan.

"Tapi…ngetesnya pake apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" tanpa curiga Ciel menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sebastian mencengkram tangan kanan Ciel dengan kuat dan TRING! Mengeluarkan pisau dapur dari belakang punggungnya *nggak usah tanya asalnya dari mana!*

"GYAAA! Elo mau bunuh gue! Dari awal elo emang mau bunuh gue. Toloooong!" teriak Ciel. Dengan cueknya, Sebastian ngedeketin pisau itu ke tangan Ciel. Tampangnya mulai sadis waktu pisau itu makin deket ke kulit Ciel. Gara-gara meronta, akhirnya tangan Ciel malah kena ujung pisau dengan sendirinya.

"Tolooong! Tangan gue buntuuuuung!" jerit Ciel lagi. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan ruang guru BP pada ngira itu cuma film sitaan yang disetel buat mengetahui kadar keberbahayaan film tersebut.

"Lebay lo ah Ciel!" komen Sebastian yang mulai ketularan virus gue elo-nya Ciel. "Nih! Liat nih! Tangan lo masih utuh!"

Ciel nengok tangannya dengan ngeri. Tangannya masih utuh. Warnanya masih sama pucatnya dengan yang tadi. Setelah lama diperhatikan…TUING! Muncullah titik merah dari bekas kena pisau tadi.

"Tuh kan darahmu merah!" simpul Sebastian dan Ciel hanya bisa memandang cairan setitik itu dengan takjub.

**XXX**

Sesuai perjanjian, Ciel sekarang rajin datang setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat dan _full_ masuk di kelasnya Sebastian. Tentu saja guru baru itu senang bukan kepalang. Soalnya, Ciel itu anak cemerlang di kelasnya! Tapi...dia mulai mendengar laporan dari beberapa guru lainnya mengenai absensi anak itu di kelas mereka.

Hari ini Sebastian sengaja menunggu Ciel di depan sekolah. Pokoknya dia harus bicara dengan anak itu sebelum jam pelajaran.

Sebuah mobil sedan merah berhenti di depan pintu gerbang. Tak lama, keluarlah sosok kecil yang sejak tadi ditunggu Sebastian. Tapi…lho, kok? Itu Ciel, kan?

"Pagi, Mr. Sebastian!" sapa anak itu. Oke, seragam merahnya memang normal. Dan anak itu selalu memakai atribut merah setiap Rabu dan Jumat. _Well_, itu Sebastian anggap sebagai usaha anak itu untuk _matching_-in perlengkapannya dengan seragamnya, tapi ini…

"Bagus tidak model rambut baru saya Mr. Sebastian?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan rambutnya yang sepertinya baru dicat warna merah tadi subuh. Dia juga sudah mulai bicara dengan bahasa yang baik semenjak ikut kelas Literatur Bahasa.

"Ciel! Bibi pergi dulu ya! Dadah!" sosok serba merah yang lain muncul dan menghilang dari kaca sedan merah itu setelah Ciel balas melambai. Dan akhirnya sedan itu melesat pergi.

"Jadi…aku mendapat laporan bahwa kau tidak pernah masuk untuk pelajaran di Hari Senin, Selasa, dan Kamis. Ada apalagi ini?" Ciel menelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Lho? Kok pakai bertanya segala? Merah itu kan warna darah saya. Saya akan menyukai merah dengan sepenuh hati saya. Jadi…saya hanya akan datang ke sekolah kalau seragam yang saya pakai merah!" jawab Ciel dengan cuek sambil berlalu menuju gedung sekolah.

Sebastian langsung membatu dengan ekor mata yang menitikkan setitik air mata. Angin tak mampu menggoyahkan rasa syoknya begitu mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa muridnya yang satu itu tetap saja aneh. Akhirnya, dengan lunglai dia berbalik ke sekolah sambil terus bergumam, "Aku mau berhenti jadi guru. Aku mau berhenti jadi guru."

* * *

Aneh, ya? Gaje, ya? Abal, ya?

Hiks! Saya tahu!

Saya terima review-nya baik berupa kritikan, saran, flame, atau apapun yang penting saya udah bikin fic yang ceritanya tentang _Lunatic_! *lebih gaje lagi*

My Ow!

Si Pecinta Kucing

PS : Lunatic itu adalah kecintaan berlebihan pada sesuatu. Seperti obsesi atau sejenis itulah.


End file.
